


A Fifty Dollar Fuck

by felisblanco



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Prostitution, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-25
Updated: 2005-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two brothers with no one left to care and nothing left to care about, except each other. Homeless, broke, hungry and willing to do anything for a fix. In short, there's no happy ending here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fifty Dollar Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://bunnyohare.livejournal.com/profile)[**bunnyohare**](http://bunnyohare.livejournal.com/) and [](http://chicken-cem.livejournal.com/profile)[**chicken_cem**](http://chicken-cem.livejournal.com/) because today is their one year anniversary. Remember, you asked for this. This is so not my fault.  
>  It being twincest is the vanilla part. This is ugly stuff, people. Consider yourself warned.  
> PS. No one dies though. Ain’t that something?

The loud yelling woke him up and he turned around, thinking for one short moment that he was alone. Only a second or two but it was enough to make his stomach twist and his heart start beating so fast it hurt. But there Kelly was, lying beside him, one arm slung over his eyes, the other resting peacefully on the thin mattress.

Nick breathed out in relief, then shuffled closer, inhaling the sweet scent of family. Kelly muttered in his sleep but his arm moved down to embrace him and Nick smiled as he once again felt safe. Well, as safe as he could feel in a strange place with strange smells and strange sounds and strangers fighting in the next room. The woman had by now surrendered to sobbing and begging which only made Nick feel worse. “Give me, Joe. You know I need it, Joe. I’ll suck your cock, Joe. Whatever… whatever you want, Joe.”

The sounds that followed were too horrifyingly familiar to listen to and he buried his face in Kelly’s neck, squeezing his eyes shut as if he could shut the sounds out that way. Kelly still didn’t wake up; he had the envied ability to sleep through almost anything. As the grunting and crying got louder Nick covered his ears, assaulted by memories too painful to face.

“Sshh, it’s ok.”

The moth-eaten mattress beneath them moved and he looked up to find his own brown eyes watching him, his own lips smiling soothingly. So alike and yet so different.

“Don’t listen to them. Forget about them.”

Hands were stroking his hair, kisses raining over his face.

“Kelly…”

“I know, I know. Come here.”

He sucked in air through his nose as Kelly claimed his mouth, lips soft and warm, tongue wet and persistent. And just like always it made everything alright again. Didn’t matter if they were here in this abandoned old building that smelled of piss and weed, in a dark alley shivering for the next fix or at home, listening to their mother entertain that night’s pick up. One kiss and he forgot everything except Kelly’s touch and Kelly’s taste and Kelly’s smooth voice telling him it would all be ok as long as they were together.

Because as long as they were together nothing really bad could happen.

They had tried to part them when their mom died but Kelly kicked the dickhead social worker in the balls and they’d run as fast as they could until Nick thought his chest would burst and he fell to his knees, sobbing, forcing Kelly to drag him by the arm behind a dumpster where they hid for three hours. Fourteen years old and all they had were each other. And no one, no one, was going to come between them.

That was almost a year ago and all that time Kelly had taken care of him. Because Nick needed taking care of. He wasn’t as strong and brave and resourceful as Kelly; he wasn’t as good at pinching food, he was never sure what places were safe and more than once he’d wandered off while high and Kelly had to save him from predators as well as the police.

But Kelly… Kelly looked out for him. Kelly loved him more than anyone had in all his life, even his mom. Especially his mom. He’d do anything for Kelly, kinda like the woman next room would do anything for a fix. Except their sex was good. Better than good. Like now, his back pressed tight against Kelly’s chest as his brother moved slowly inside him… it felt a bit like Heaven. Mom had said they’d go to Hell when she found out but Kelly only stood up and shut the door to their room in her face then went back to licking Nick’s cock, until he forgot all about shame and hardened again and before long he was crying out Kelly’s name loud enough for mom and the whole world to hear.

He could feel Kelly tense and then the hand jerking his cock sped up. Kelly liked when they came together, he had trained Nick to hold back for as long as it took. And Kelly liked to take it slow. Not always, sometimes they did it hard and fast and desperate but more often they fucked so slowly Nick would call it making love if he’d been a girl. Not this morning though, they were both hungry and craving a fix, something not even fucking could distract them from.

They came in silence. You learned that quickly living on the streets. There were no locks on these doors and there were plenty of people that didn’t understand. Couldn’t understand. To them it was wrong, disgusting, evil. They couldn’t see how right it was. How logical. How could it not be? Kelly was Nick, Nick was Kelly. They were two parts of the same, neither whole without the other. Masturbation taken one step further, that’s all.

They didn’t waste time cuddling, just cleaned up and shared a kiss before heading out.

Food wasn’t so hard to find, they didn’t need much anyway. Kelly always made sure Nick ate enough to keep his strength up since left to his own devices Nick tended to forget he needed food at all. This time they found some leftover pizza that had been thrown out after a party. It was still alright, a bit dry but that didn’t bother them.

Getting a hit proved more difficult. They hadn’t come by any money for the last three days and Nick could feel Kelly getting desperate. It didn’t bother Nick as much although the craving was making his skin itchy, like a thousand ants crawling all over him. Kelly fucking him was better than any fix anyway.

Last thing they’d had was some lousy crack Kelly paid with money he’d snatched from an old lady’s purse. She’d chased them, swinging her stick, until she fell over, her curses following them to the end of the street. Nick didn’t like it when they stole stuff, he’d rather earn money doing odd jobs washing up or mopping in one of the restaurant but lately they hadn’t manage to get any work. Maybe because Kelly had stolen from the tip-jar once to many. Words travel fast.

Joe, who took care of most of the neighbourhood, refused to supply them with any drugs on credit. ‘Cash or cunt’, that was his motto. And since they had neither…

By night time Kelly was trembling badly, skin pale, eyes wild with need. He dragged Nick from street to street, skimming for something, anything, that would give him what he needed. Nick felt numb. His mind was too muddled to really care about anything except the heat of Kelly’s hand in his own. He wanted to lie down and sleep, where didn’t really matter just as long as Kelly was with him. But Kelly wouldn’t, couldn’t give up.

It was rather scary, seeing Kelly so rattled. He was the calm one, the one who always found a solution no matter how bleak things looked. Except lately Kelly had been taking stronger and stronger stuff, really hitting it hard night after night. No wonder he’d lost that job over at Bernardo’s last week. The job that lately had been paying for all the shit he’d been taking. And three, no almost four days now, without anything was fucking him up really badly.

“Kelly, lets just get back. Please. I’m tired.”

“Soon, I promise. I just have to…”

“We won’t find anything. You know we won’t.”

“Yes, we will. We have to.”

“Please, Kelly!”

“Shut up! Stop that fucking whining!”

The words hit him harder than their mother’s fist ever did. Kelly never shouted at him. Never ever. Except now he did and it was more than Nick could handle. His face crumbled and no matter how much he tried to bite it back he hiccupped a sob and tears began running down his face.

“Sshh… Baby, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you. I’m just so… I need, I need… Something! If I don’t get anything I’ll die. I know I will. And who’s going to look after you then?”

Nick stared at him. Die? Kelly was going to die? “I’ll help. I’ll do anything.”

“I know, Nick. I know. But you can’t help. We need money and there is no money and… I can’t stand it! I can’t… I can’t…”

“Tsk, tsk. That doesn’t sound good.”

The voice made them both jump and Kelly shoved Nick behind him as he turned to face who it belonged to, ready to fight if he had to. “What the fuck do you want, Joe?”

The man didn’t back away, just looked down at them with a smile on his face that told a tale of many fights fought and won. Nick shivered. Joe made his skin crawl. He’d seen enough women leave him bruised and bloody to know nothing good rested behind those cold eyes.

“Hurts, doesn’t it? Fucking killing you, that craving. Am I right? Bet you’d be willing to do just about anything for a fix right now.”

Kelly’s eyes sparked with hope for a second before he scowled in disappointment. “Cash or cunt, Joe. Isn’t that what you say? Unless you’ve suddenly done a double turn I don’t think I have much to offer.” Joe wouldn’t even take a blowjob from a guy. Kelly learned that the hard way, a steel toed boot in his face when he’d fallen to his knees, meaning to pay him in kind one night. Never tried that again.

“No, not me. But I have someone who’s willing to pay good for the pair of you. Sick fuck has some kind of twincest kink. Fifty bucks.”

“No. Nick doesn’t do that stuff. I’ll do him though.”

Nick felt sick. He knew Kelly had blown guys a few times when they’d been starving but he never thought about it because it only made him cry. But Nick never did anything like that. Kelly didn’t allow anyone to touch Nick.

“Won’t do. Both or nothing.”

“No.”

Kelly was trembling and Nick knew he was hurting like hell. “Kelly, I’ll do it.”

“No!”

“Kelly, I want to.”

“No.”

“You’re going to get sick and die. Please, Kel. Let me do this for you. For once, let me do something for you.” He was crying and Kelly turned to look at him. His eyes darted back and forth and that’s when Nick knew he had won. Or lost, depending on how he looked at it. Before he’d loose his nerve he gave Joe a determined look. “We’ll do it. Where is he?”

“That’s more like it. Marty’s. Room 205.” Joe smirked and lit a cigarette, watching as Nick dragged Kelly toward the dirty dump Marty had the nerve to call a hotel.

They didn’t even nod at Marty who only raised his eyebrows at them before turning back to watch some bad porn flickering on his TV. Kelly kept shaking his head all the way up the stairs, but he didn’t fight or try and turn back. Once they reached their destination Nick didn’t hesitate, knowing if he did he would either start crying or throw up. He knocked hard on the door and they stepped back, waiting. Only took a few seconds and the door was opened wide.

The man standing in the doorway was tall and muscular. He was only wearing jeans, his hairless chest glowing golden in the yellow light of the room. His face was handsome but cold and Nick felt a fear greater than ever before. His hand sneaked back to grab Kelly’s and they held on tight for courage.

“Didn’t think you’d come. Well, get the hell in then, boys.”

They stumbled inside, hands still clasped tight and he shut the door behind them, turning the key. Then he turned around and gave them a critical look over. “How old are you?”

“Eighteen.”

“Yeah, right.” The man smiled. It wasn’t friendly. “Not that I care. Well, take your clothes off then.”

Nick glanced over at Kelly, startled. Kelly shook his head, warning him before looking up at the man. “We’re just gonna suck you off. Nothing else.”

“Fuck that. I’m not paying for anything less than a full deal. Now get your fucking clothes off or I’ll fucking rip them off you.”

They stood frozen. Then Kelly set his jaw and moved to the door. The man cut him off, removed the key and put it in his pocket before turning around and leaning against the door. Slowly he pulled a small bag out of his pocket. “This what you want?”

Kelly stood still, stare fixated on the small bag. He licked his lips, his hold tightening on Nick’s hand.

“Well, you’re not getting any until I see your ass ready for my cock.”

The silence was only broken by Kelly’s heavy breathing. Then slowly he let go of Nick’s hand and started to undress. Nick felt paralysed; all he could do was watch as Kelly took of his clothes and lay down naked on the bed. The man smiled and walked over to the small desk in the room, then skilfully prepared the drug. Once the syringe was filled he sat down on the bed and tied a rubber band tight around Kelly’s arm. Kelly was watching him with something akin to lust, everything forgotten except the drug he was finally getting. An inch away from the vein the man stopped and turned to Nick. “You too. Both or nothing.”

“No. You can’t fuck him.” But Kelly’s voice was weak and his eyes never left the syringe.

“You’ll do it for me. You fuck him and I watch.”

Nick blinked. “That’s all?”

“For the smack, yeah. And a little something for you.”

One look at Kelly, eyes staring at him with total despair, and he was unbuttoning his pants, fingers trembling so hard he thought he wouldn’t manage. When he finally stood naked and shivering the man smirked and with skilled hands injected the drug into Kelly’s pulsating vein. By the time Nick joined him on the bed Kelly was already smiling, tugging Nick closer, kissing him with dry hungry lips.

They kissed slowly and passionately. Kelly’s skin felt feverish against his own, and Nick pressed into him, absorbing his heat, his palms damp with sweat, his dick desperate for more contact. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up to see a pink pill lying innocently on a flat palm. He opened his mouth obediently, accepting the bribe. He could see the man from the corner of his eye as he lowered his lips to Kelly’s again, jeans low on his hips, hand stroking a cock bigger than seemed possible. Then Kelly moaned and Nick closed his eyes, shutting the man out. They rocked back and forth, rubbing their erections together, the perspiration pooling on Kelly’s caved-in stomach making the gliding of their smooth skin easy. Their panting turned heavier and heavier as they got lost in their passion, Nick forgetting all about their viewer as the drug blurred his brain, Kelly long since too high to care.

It wasn’t until an unfamiliar hand stroked down his spine and cupped his ass that Nick was brought back to reality and he jerked forward, the fear coming back tenfold. “Kelly…?”

“Sshh, it’s alright. Kiss me.” Kelly grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down and after some hesitation Nick gave in, kissing Kelly like his life depended on it, forcing himself to believe those hands roaming his body were his brother’s. That Kelly had two pair of hands, twenty fingers, two mouths, two tongues, two cocks rubbing against him. It was all Kelly, just Kelly. Even if when ten fingers were stroking him erotically, the other ten were digging painfully into his skin; when one mouth was kissing him lovingly, the other was sucking and biting so hard it made him want to scream; when one cock was sliding against his bringing him waves of pleasure the other was pushing hard into his thigh, his right cheek, in between his…

“Kelly!”

“It’s ok, little bro. I’m right here.” Kelly’s eyes were closed, his mind far away.

“Kelly!!” No! Nonono! He started to struggle but the man bit his shoulder hard, trapping him. “Kelly!! KELLY!!”

Kelly’s eyes flew open and he finally realised what was happening but it was too late. He tried to struggle from underneath the combined weight of Nick and the man who was looking down at him with undisguised triumph in his cold eyes but his big hands clamped down on Kelly’s arms, pinning him down. “Stop! **Stop!!** You said you were only gonna watch!”

“I lied.”

Nick met Kelly’s panicked eyes for a quarter of a second and then everything disappeared in a white light of pain. He was sure he screamed but he couldn’t hear it, he just felt his throat go raw. When he finally got his vision back Kelly was staring at him with big wet eyes, his fingers digging into Nick’s biceps, his twisted lips moving with silent words. Nick was gasping for breath but each time he tried to breathe in the man slammed inside him and the air was pressed out of him in quieter and quieter screams until all he could do was open his mouth, and stare into Kelly’s eyes in hope of finding an answer to why he’d let this happen. Stare and stare as his surroundings got darker and darker and darker…

After what seemed like an eternity he managed to draw in a single breath and then another and another until the room went from black to grey to blurred grainy colour. He could hardly distinguish between the man’s thrusts and withdrawals, his grunting became nothing more than a background noise. All his world consisted of was Kelly’s eyes staring at him, Kelly’s lips kissing him over and over, Kelly’s voice sobbing in his ear: “It’s all right. It’s gonna be all right. Nick, I love you. Nick, look at me. Look at me! It’s gonna be over soon. Nick! Think of the money. Nick! I love you. I love you. I love you…”

And painpainpain swallowing his whole body.

It seemed to last for hours but finally the man pulled out and pushed him aside. He fell off the bed and on the floor where he curled up, staring blankly at nothing. He heard grunting and then Kelly screamed. No one had ever taken Kelly before, the man was ripping away his virginity in the most violent way possible. Nick knew he should stand up, help him, but his body refused to move. All he could do was lie there, listening to the horrifying sounds above and pray that time would pass quickly.

At last the man howled and then everything went quiet except for Kelly’s sobbing and the man’s heavy breathing. After a while there was a movement and then the man was gone from the bed and putting on clothes. Nick looked up with bleary eyes at the monster looming over him, closing them when something fluttered towards him. There were footsteps and a door closed and when he opened his eyes again there were five ten dollar bills lying scattered on the floor around him.

Slowly he got to his knees and gathered the money before straightening up. Kelly was lying curled up on the bed, back turned to him, blood smeared all over his thighs and cheeks. His body was shaking violently but the crying had stopped, replaced by a chilling silence. Nick crawled up on the bed, pulled his brother into his arms and drew the stained cover over their heads. The fifty dollars were clutched in his left fist.

fin


End file.
